


a lover's claim

by crazzzedope



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M, Smut, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazzzedope/pseuds/crazzzedope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heated kisses and teasing bites from Agron’s lips were unlike anything Nasir had ever felt on his neck before. The black leather collar that used to bind and weigh him down were but a distant memory, chased away by the reverence of his lover’s soft caress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a lover's claim

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to shutupwaitdont for the wonderful GIFs <3<3 this was originally posted on tumblr and I wrote a little ficlet to go with the images (especially that GIF of Agron moving down Nasir's chest.. he was soooo giving Nasir a blowjob :P)

The heated kisses and teasing bites from Agron’s lips were unlike anything Nasir had ever felt on his neck before. The black leather collar that used to bind and weigh him down were but a distant memory, chased away by the reverence of his lover’s soft caress.

And Agron. He was drawn to Nasir’s neck like moth to a flame. One that burned him. _Consumed_ him. But he kept coming back. He wanted to suckle a mark so permanent, so deep into Nasir’s skin that it would permeate into his soul. Some nights were solely devoted to learning the nooks and crevices of Nasir’s neck. The earthiness of his skin. The saltiness of his sweat.

He’d spend hours following the sounds, the wispy sighs falling from Nasir’s smiling mouth, as his lips drew out the pleasure on that beautiful column of flesh until Nasir’s body shuddered underneath him and the little man screamed out his pleasure.

But tonight was different. He wanted Nasir to scream with his lips on _another_ column of flesh. And as if Nasir knew of his wishes, he released the grip he had on Agron’s hair and his mouth opened to moan his lover’s name.

“Aggg—” He was barely able to whisper before Agron’s head jerked up, a smile more akin to a snarl gracing his lips, and suddenly Nasir was swept up in a kiss, one that he gladly returned.

“Agron, more…” The demand left his lips more like a question as Agron’s head dipped lower down his chest and left a path of wet kisses. The cool metal of his necklace laved a path for his hot mouth to follow, and Nasir could do naught but run his fingers through the fine, short hair as he urged Agron lower.

_Faster. Please… Stop teasing me._

The moment Agron’s mouth slipped down his aching shaft, Nasir released a deep sigh, smiling widely and easily as his arm came up over his head and his body relaxed into a boneless heap. His legs spread further apart and he could hear Agron growled around his cock before he felt large hands at the back of his knees, pushing them up and out.

_Fucking Jupiter._

It was like a furnace- a fiery licking pit of lava melting him all the way from tip to base as that _mouth_ slid up and down his hard length. And just like that, Nasir was flying, his skin tingling from the endless flowing pleasure that drew lewd cries from his lips.

Sounds of ecstasy and _wonder_.

Because this intimate act had never been _offered_ to him before. Because no one had ever cared about his wants and needs and desires.

Until Agron.

Until he not only wanted to but _demanded_ it from Nasir. And just like many times before, Agron laid him out like a feast fit for kings, and sucked and tongued and bit and nipped until Nasir succumbed to the bursts of heat that sparked from pit of his groin and traveled out like wildfire until his entire body was numb.

Until he was wrapped up in darkness.

When he came to, it was from the feel of Agron’s lips back on his neck, kissing a heartbeat into a secret place right under his jaw, a place only Agron knew of. It was like a switch that brought him back to life again.

And Nasir couldn’t help but smile. An unreserved, cheeky, happy smile because of course Agron would know everything about his body. Agron knew him like no one ever had. Like his soul, his body belonged to Agron.

He, Nasir, was Agron’s to worship. To love.

And Agron was his to love and worship as well, so when Agron found his lips again and began kissing him in earnest, Nasir arched into the touch, kissing him back with passion still unabated. His sweat soaked body pressed up as Agron’s massive frame bore down on him, grounding him. He could feel Agron’s hard cock leaking a wet trail into the junction of his groin, pulsing and twitching next to his own spent one.

_It is not yet over._ This night was far from over.

It was his turn to give back the pleasure that the gladiator had freely bestowed upon him. And it was something he wanted to. Desired to. Because he now had a choice in this. A choice to do whatever he wanted. And he wanted Agron. He felt himself firming up at the thought and he opened his legs a little wider, shifting until Agron was in position, the blunt head of his cock coming to rest at the tight ring of his entrance. He felt the heavy body above him shuddered, felt the man’s mouth parting in an open gasp.

“ _Take me_ ,” Nasir spoke in a harsh whisper against those soft, swollen lips and trailed his hand up, palm sliding across Agron’s cheek and into his hair as their mouths collide again and again in fervent kisses.

_Yes, take me. Take us to the edge of the heavens._

_So that we can plummet back down again._


End file.
